Toilsome Touchdown
by Blink0-22
Summary: James and his family of insects are finding more challenges of beginning life in New York than they expected: where the family will live, whether they are capable of guardianship and what jobs they can find. Begins the morning after landing the peach.


I know the title is crappy and my interpretation of the New York accent is crappy, but I was too excited about starting this that I didn't really think of an appropriate name for the story. As for the accent, I've never really heard many American accents, but I suppose I was basing the police officer off of Centipede's Brooklyn. Anyway, I will be adding additional content to this chapter, hopefully very soon :). Enjoy and if you can spare the time, write a review please :).

* * *

><p>Morning. It was once again stretching its golden rays over the vast horizon. Beyond the swaying sprays of the ocean, beyond the scurrying figures of people down below and beyond the gigantic skyscrapers, an amazing achievement in the eye of man, that were the heart of New York City. This was one of the most famous and loved cities on the entire Earth, fed by a streaming flow of wannabe dreamers, wanting to walk the iconic landmarks and live the fantasy. The morning just made the city look just that more spectacular.<p>

As the winding, bountiful streets began to be illuminated, the events of the previous night became much clearer. In the middle, of what could be considered, quite a major artery for the road networks of the city stood a giant stone. But, this was not a stone formed of sediment; no… this was the remaining artefact of a fruit. However, this was no fruit of standard packing size; this was evidence of a truly humongous fruit. The idea of this was amazing; out of proportional thinking, but it had been most certainly true, as that last night, wonderful things had happened. The remarkable tale, of how a seven year old child, had defeated the odds against him, and flown a spectacular peach across the Atlantic Ocean to the city. He had not been alone… along with him, just as unbelievable, were his companions of seven abnormally sized individuals. These individuals were in the forms of a Spider, a Centipede, an Earthworm, Ladybird, Grasshopper and a Glow worm.

Oh how an impressive story was to be told of this adventure, but for now, the job of the city was to clean up the remaining bits and pieces of the peach. How a mighty feast had been provided to the people of New York, of a juicy, delicious peach, that had been gobbled up in a mere few hours. The reputation of the landmark being named the "Big Apple" truly showed the citizens passions for fruit. Nevertheless, the peach's fleshy exterior had left quite a mess. Liquid pooled across the street, smelling sweet but incredibly sticky. Dropped morsels of the fruit also lay scattered on the sidewalks, along with annoying strands of confetti, caught in the goop. Undoubtedly, this was something that the drainage systems would have trouble combating with.

Policeman gathered a quite a few metres in front of the towering stone in a peculiar line, acting as a barrier against the never-ending caterpillar of vehicles wishing to use the road as transport to whether they wanted to go.

"Get a move on there will ya!" A voice screamed over the musical array of car horns. "We also 'ave to work a livin ya know?". A single officer had clearly had enough.

"Here buddy, if you want to move any faster, get out of your car, grab a mop and hire a god damn tow truck." The man retreated back into the body of his car and drove off down a side by street, averting the pile of traffic.

The leading officer of the group, the policeman who had tried to control the situation last night, was sparse from the rest of the officers, in deep conversation with a whole body of asserted people. Most noticeable in the group, was the Mayor of New York, the most controlling man in the city. Classically, he was dressed in a smart suit, boringly coloured tie and all. On his face was a frowned expression.

"Well, where exactly do ya think we can put somethin like this, eh?" The officer inquired. "As you can see, its disruptin the city already and it's only been one nite." He glanced to the stone. "It's too big to put in any of the places I's thinkin of."

"Just move it to Central Park for the time being." The Mayor replied coolly. "It's a big enough space and it's remoter than such a place as Times Square." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure looked magnificent though."

"Ah, indeed sir, indeed twas." The officer stared at the stone once again, eyeing the perfectly aligned circular hole at the top and the wrinkled texture. "Alright boys! Lets get to work!". The Mayor disappeared inside his black, polished escorting vehicle, whilst the officer gestured to the rest of the men. He removed a walkie talkie from his side pocket and spoke clearly through the microphone piece. On a higher altitude, the crane operator received the message from his complex and fumbled with the joysticks of the machine. The stone lifted, inch by careful inch, and it wasn't before long that it was placed neatly in the centre of the freshly cut lawn of Central Park.

The order was temporary placement, but the officials of New York had not a clue yet, that this would change to permanently.

* * *

><p>In the middle of a luxurious room of a truly beautiful hotel, a small figure was stirring. A yawn escaped the young boy's mouth, and he rubbed vigorously at his eyes to remove foreign material. He blinked several times before sitting up. It took him a few slow passing seconds to realise where he was.<p>

'It was not just a dream…' The thought rushed through his mind excitedly. 'I'm really here… we are all really here'. The now restless boy jumped from the lulling confines of his soft bed and ran to the window. He pulled on the string attached to the black blinds and peered outside. The view confirmed his thoughts once and for all. James Henry Trotter had made it to New York. The place of fantasy… the place those years ago, his beloved father had told him of, and the place that had kept him thriving through all those dark, miserable days living at his Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's gloomy home. Never once had the boy had a moment's peace. He was either out working till his hands were amuck with blisters and his muscles aching endlessly, or sent to his room, which never served any comfort. The room he found himself in now, was nothing short than a miracle.

Only now, did he begin to comprehend the few days it had taken to get here, but the extreme scale of the journey. From the rocky shores of Southern England, he flew an earnormous peach across the Atlantic Ocean, merely by the wing power of a hundred seagulls. He prevailed against unthinkable dangers that other children would scream and run at the thought of. But most importantly of all, he faced his fears, stood in the eye of terror to save his new family and won.

A smile worked its way onto his face, starting at the corners of his mouth. An overwhelming since of joy and pride flowed through him, and he could almost feel tears forming in his eyes as he watched the commotion below. Everything was just _perfect_.

A soft knock on the door of his room awoke him from his daydream, and he bounded from the window over to the entrance. Unlocking and opening the door revealed an extremely big insect… one of his extraordinary family members, Mrs Ladybug. James beamed and jumped into her four arms.

"Oh good morning dearie!" She chuckled. "I see you slept well."

"Never better Mrs Ladybug." The insect broker her embrace with James and sighed. She almost skipped delightedly into the room.

"Oh, well I can see why!" She admired the delicacy of the area. "It's awfully nice isn't it?"

"Oh yes! The bed is ever so comfy! It felt almost as if I hadn't woken up at all!" James exclaimed excitedly. The bug just chuckled again and made her way over to the bed, duvet in a heap from the exit of its inhabitant.

"My goodness, it's like a whole new world isn't it?" Mrs Ladybug sighed heartedly, content with also peering through the glass overlooking the hustle and bustle. She started to tidy the bed, flattening the duvet.

"It's just like I dreamed… even when I woke up, I had to check that I wasn't dreaming." The insect looked back at James as he continued. "We made it, we made it together." And the truly pleasant pair hugged, with tears welling in both of their wonderfully deep eyes. "Oh… Where is everyone?" He enquired."

"Oh downstairs dear, waiting for us. Everyone except Centipede. He's… late." She paused. "And that I am not surprised." James just giggled at the mention of the arthropods name. Yes that Mr. Centipede was arguably, the most boastful, rude, but funny of the lot of the insects. "Right, James, please go and get washed and ready so we can go for breakfast." James nodded and hurried off to the adjacent bathroom. "I'll wait for you outside dearie."

James did not stop for even a breath. He was too excited about how the rest of this new day would turn out, and by golly he was sure it was going to be memorable.


End file.
